Ruby Eyes
by SMILEH123
Summary: 'I continued to stare into his eyes, muttering one word... "Rubies."' Two girls fall into the world of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Shiek/oc and Link/oc. No Mary  Sues and only in one persons point of view.
1. Chapter One

**Hello people! This is the edited version of my first fic called ' Life's not fair'. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames can be laughed at or go to hell. Thank you and have a great day.**

Chapter One: What the Hell!

"AMAYA!" I shouted, bounding up the stairs and bursting into her room.

"What?" she whined, looking up from her laptop.

"Guess what! Guess what I got you!" I shouted excitedly. She looked up from her screen and gave me a glare.

Amaya quirked an eyebrow. "Um... a doll?" asked the girl in question.

I hit the back of her brown haired head, making quite a few brown hairs fall into her pale face. She then got up, walked over to me and... wacked me in the head. "No! A video game we both know and love!" I hinted, completely ignoring the wack. She then walked over to the bed and planted her lazy ass there.

Amaya glared at me, blowing the hair out of her face and ran her fingers through it. "Majora's Mask?" she asked again. "And what the hell did I tell you about hitting my head?"

I ignored the comment, being my too hyper, excited self to be concerned.

"No better!" I screamed, jumping up and down. "Ocarina of Time!" I yelled.

My step-sister opened her mouth, but whatever insult she had been planning on saying suddenly died on her lips. Her eyes widened, her glare and frown quickly being replaced by a look of pure joy. She leaped off the bed, nearly knocking over her laptop in her hurry to glomp me. She knocked both of us to the floor with her enthusiasm.

I turned to the side so as not to land on our newest prize-earning a bruise on my hip and elbow from slamming into the floor so awkwardly. I let out shout. Amaya was too excited to notice my small sacrifice, however. I unceremoniously pushed her off my bruised and hurt self. A few seconds later, she regained her usual calm composure and she let out a feigned cough, embarrassment showing slightly on her normally pale cheeks. "OW!" I shouted,  
>pushing Amaya off of me.<p>

"Where is it?"

"Right here."

I answered. I pulled the game out from behind my back.

The brown-haired girl, lunged for the cartridge, knocking me over yet again, and knocked me down. This made it _my_ turn to glare.

"Amaya," I whined, "stop knocking me down!"

_Slam!_

We both stopped whatever it is we were doing and looked fearfully at  
>the door.<p>

"GIRLS! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" our adoptive mother screamed. Looking at each other in surprise and horror,we ran down the stairs and stopped in front of the woman.

"What is it, ma'am?" We asked in unison.

"I have a checklist that I want you to complete. I also want it done by the time I get home. If not, you WILL be punished," she demanded, smiling sadistically when she  
>said 'punished'. "I have someone coming over and I expect you to stay in your rooms for the rest of the night. After dinner, of course." She demanded.<p>

"Yes, ma'am," we complied, bowing. Handing us the checklist, she walked out of the door and locked it.

So... First thing on the list is.…," I announced after a few minutes of awkward silence, "cleaning the whole freaking mansion."  
>After making dinner for our "Mother,", Amaya and I went to bed.<p>

3 Person POV

That night, a lone figure crept out of the T.V. The game had been left on. The person had long black cape and a hood over its head. After about ten steps toward the bed, however, the menacing slunk of the figure abruptly ended as it tripped, sending him falling face-first to the ground with a resounding thunk!

When Bob (That's what I named him) got up, he looked to the ground and found a... bouncy ball? What the hell? There goes the awesome entrance. When he got to the girl's bed, he didn't see a lump, he saw the two girls, sitting on their bed, talking. They were probably so engrossed in  
>talking that they didn't even here him. Sneaking up behind them, Bob cast a<br>spell... and just like that, they were gone.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

'_Splash!'_ My eyes shot open as the cold water hit my back. I sunk closer to the watery ground for a minute before the shock of the sudden rush of cold water wore off.

_'Shit! I need to swim!' _was the only registered thought in my mind. I clawed and kicked at the water, trying to get to the surface for my precious air. I didn't notice when my feet got tangled up in the seaweed (Lets just pretend there is, how else would the fish get hiding places? All water ecosystems need plants) , but I did notice I wasn't getting any closer to my goal.

The burning in my lungs made me want to gasp for air that wasn't there, but I couldn't. I do NOT, under ANY circumstances, want lungs full of water.(..in case you haven't noticed)

I continued attacking the water, but the grips of the seaweed just wouldn't loosen.

I continued kicking, finally feeling the death grips on my ankles loosen. Black spots covered my vision from the lacking air supply. I tucked my lips into my mouth and bit them, refusing to part them so I could get a watery grave.

With one final kick, my ankles were let free. Kicking with all my might, I reached to the top of the water and resurfaced. Finally!

I coughed and spluttered, gulping large amounts of air. I swam to land, my feet getting dirty in the mud. I shuddered, a breeze hitting my wet, darkly tanned skin.

I looked at my surroundings, finding myself wanting to know where I almost drowned. It was... breathtaking! Dark green grass, light blue sky with fluffy white clouds, but the lake, oh the lake was gorgeous! It was pure, light blue. But, the most beautiful part about it was how the light shone on it. All that pure, beautiful water, with the sun high in the sky, making the water sparkle. It was the prettiest thing I had ever seen!

I shuddered again, my arms getting goosebumps. Looking to my right, I saw two scarecrows, and looking to my left I saw a white house with a blue roof and (what looks like) a chimney. I walked over to the door and knocked. No one answered. Maybe they're gone?

I knocked again, this time louder. Still, no one answered. I sighed, turning around. I spotted another building, it was white and had a brown roof, but... it was a little bit harder to get to.

It was on a little piece of land that was disconnected from the land I was standing on now. I decided that it wouldn't be worth it and I didn't want to take another chance at drowning.

So, I looked around once more and spotted an "Exit" to this part of land. I walked forward, heading towards it so I could look for someone else. Maybe they would be nice, if I was lucky.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

What felt like hours later, I was walking along a dirt path leading to... somewhere. The sky was blessed with beautiful pinks and oranges of the evening sky.

_'I wonder what's happened to Amaya. I hope she's all right. I need to find out where I am- and fast! But first, I need to work on surviving. Dammit!_ _Why couldn't I have- Hey,that's a castle!'_ I thought, continuing my walk in the unknown land.

I ran as fast as I could, wanting to get to a town as fast as I could. It looked like it was about to rain, so I needed to get to any type of shelter as quickly as possible.

The minute I ran onto the drawbridge, though, it started rising. With a burst of speed, I ran faster than I had before, jumped off the drawbridge, and... fell flat on my face. _'That's gonna leave a bruise in the mornin'_ I thought, quoting Hellboy.

I silently stalked into the town, my stomach rumbling as loud as the roaring thunder above me in the sky.

Sadly, and unknowingly, I wouldn't be eating for a few days.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

_Hu... hu... hu..._

My footsteps ran across the ground, my heart pounding in my ears.

_Hu... hu... hu..._

I could hear other footsteps behind me, three men shouting for me to stop and give me back their money.

No, I hadn't stolen anything, but I did cheat them out of their money playing a card game.

I kept running, but spotted an alleyway and ducked into it. I saw the two of them run past and let out a breath. _'Wait. There were three men, weren't there? Where's the other one?' _I thought, beginning to panic.

I didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late. A hand clamped on my mouth, making me let out a muffled shriek. The man chuckled and yelled to the other men I had cheated.

They came running back and turned into the alley. My eyes widened in horror when one of the men pulled out a knife and walked towards me.

I struggled, trying to get out of the man's death grip. I fell limp,trying to get man1 to let me go (That actually works). As expected, I slid out of his arms and ashed, only to have someone else grab my wrist.

I twisted my wrist towards his thumb, making him let go again. _'Jeez, they're persistent! Why won't the just believe that it was beginner's luck! Even though I did lie about that...' _I thought.

I ran forward again, but something stopped me from going any further. Pain exploded in my abdomen, making me look down at my (hungry)stomach. There was red. And there was the dagger. It took a moment to recover from the sudden wave of pain, my stomach producing another. I felt something in my throat build up. I couldn't help it, after all the abuse my mother put me through, there was never anything as bad as this.

I let loose a bloodcurdling scream.

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**Sheik: You forgot to do the disclaimer.  
>Me: No I didn't.<strong>

**Sheik: Yes you did, see. points at top**

**Me:*grumbles* ** hole... Sheik.**

**Sheik: What?**

**Me:*says in godlike voice* DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Sheik: No.**

**Me:Yes.**

**Sheik:No.**

**Me:Yes.**

**Sheik: No.**

**Me:Yes.**

**Sheik:No.**

**Me:Yes.**

**Me: I'll give you a cookie..*waves cookie in face***

**Sheik: SMILEH does not own anything except cyber cookies, Roozu and Amaya and  
>her plot.<strong>

**Me: When I said 'Flames can go to hell' I meant that I would have them tickled  
>until they're nice. So...ya *tosses cookie into conveniently placed lava pit*<strong>

**Sheik:*paws at lava pit and whimpers* but I like the cookie. **

**Me: Please review! It lets me know that people are actually reading my shit!**

**Me: Did I mention there's a contest going? If I didn't, here's the explanation.**

**You must have the highest amount of review cookies**

**It must NOT be a 'write more' or 'OMG! That was so awesome!' review**

**Criticism is okay**

**Flames I don't care about (But will still be used for cookies to make for the reviewers)**

**Compliments are welcomed**

**Complaints are welcomed**

**Spelling Nazis are welcome**

**If there are more reviews, my work gets uploaded faster so I know if you want me to continue the story (Flamers for that don't count). Although, I'll update anyway without them, they're still appreciated.**

**If I get a flame, I will announce it in author's notes**

**The author/ authoress with the most review cookies will be in a one shot/bonus chapter as a reward.**

**That is all. So, review and get a cookie.**

**Shiek: *Whines* When will I come in?**

**Me: Later, most likely next chapter**

**Shiek: There might be a song next chapter, so we'll put up a warning for those who don't like to read the songs.**

**Me: Please review! **

**Review People:**

**Ellenar Ride: 2**

**XxTRANCExX: 1**

**rose star 321: 3**

**Amaya Night Rain of the Dragon: 2**

**Diana Lily and Isabella: 1**

**Xilent: 1**


	2. Chapter Two

**Sorry I took so long to update! I don't own Legend of Zelda! Her's Chapter Two!**

Chapter Two

I staggered forward, clutching my stomach as tears silently raced down my cheeks, sobs wracking my body. I held onto the wall and in the shadows, not wanting people to get in my way of traveling towards the entrance to the castle.

I looked around me, the people becoming blobs of color and mixing with the sound, making me trip and let out a little scream, my tears falling more quickly and heavily than before.

"Help..." I whispered, "HELP ME!"

My vision started fading as I felt small yet muscular arms pick me up. "It's okay, you're safe... you can rest," I heard a boy sooth. I only had one last thought before falling into the shadows of sleep's awaiting arms.

'_His eyes are like rubies'_

:):):):):):):):):)::):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)Time Skip:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

"...o you think she'll wake up?" I heard a childlike male voice ask.

"She'll be up any min-" I groaned, interrupting the woman that was answering  
>the question as I sat up very slowly.<p>

I eased opened my bright blue eyes, groggily looking about the room. Like  
>a hospital, the room was bathed in white. Save for the bedspreads, which were and array of green, red and blue, and the doctor and her patients, everything was cast in that sickening, sterile hue.<p>

"Where 'm I?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep and juvenile curiosity.

A boy around ten years of age walked up to me. He was garbed in skintight black cloth and boots. A length of lighter-colored fabric encircled his neck and head, leaving only his eyes and a few tufts of hair visible. Though the lower half of his face was hidden, his eyes gleamed with mirth. He was smiling.

"What's with the get-up?" I asked.

A funny oval shape appeared on his mask where, uncovered, his mouth should have been. Ruby eyes glared at me, daring me to say anything else about his all-black outfit. Finally, he answered.

"You're in Hyrule Castle's infirmary, and I'm training to become a fully recognized Sheikah!" The boy replied, a sense of pride mingled with annoyance in his words.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooo…" I started, "What am I going to do now?"

She stood, looking down at me for a few moments, as if watching for any sign of possible injury to erupt from my barrage of questions. At long last, she gave the slightest of shrugs and answered simply.

"You're going back home."

I looked down, thinking about Amaya.

'Amaya is my home, she belongs in my heart and always will have a home in me, but for all I know, she could be..could be...'

Tears swelled in my eyes. "I don't- I don't have a home."

To anyone that knew me truthfully (those being few, indeed) would have known I wasn't crying about the lack of home-after all, what sort of "home" would anyone long for that was merely miniscule concentration camp trussed up like a suburban household? But without my sister, the person who was more like an extension of my own body and soul...

A pang in my chest made me realize that I had never gone this long without her.

The woman looked at me sympathetically while the boy's ruby red eyes widened in response. "What's your name?" I questioned, looking at the boy.

"My name is Sheik," he said, his eyes squinting with renewed happiness, pretending as though he was blind to the grief on my face. "Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

Shiek walked over to me and, gently pushing me farther to the left edge so he could sit, plopped down next to me. I wiped the salty trickles from my face quickly and attempted to mirror his cheerfulness.

"My name," my lips tweaked into a shaky smile, "is Sasaki no Ruzu."


	3. Chapter Three

**Hello again! I decided that I could post two chapters in a row for my  
>apology gifts. So... here you go!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don not own Legend of Zelda**

_Chapter Three_

"My name," my lips quirked into a shaky smile, "Is Sasaki no Ruzu."

Sheik's red eyes gazed at me questionably. "What does 'Sasaki no Ruzu' mean?" He finally asked.

I chuckled, sending a bit of pain rippling up from my stomach. "It means 'Rose of the Help Tree', but I don't know why whoever gave me that name chose that particular one...I'm not very helpful. And do I look like a flower to you?" I finished with a silly question of my own, trying to get him to laugh.

He giggled.

Have you ever heard a boy giggle? Perhaps you have. It's just weird-sort of like a little girl's, in a way, but different. I had never heard a boy giggle before, and for some reason it struck me as funny. I bellowed out a laugh, making me wince from tensing my stomach muscles. It went unnoticed.

"No, you don't look like a flower," he pushed his head near my hair, wrinkling his nose, "and you don't smell like one either. Going a week without-"

"_A week_? I was out for a WEEK!" I screeched, my eyes widening in panic. Sheik clapped his hands over his ears.

"_**QUIET**_!"

I immediately quieted, shaking from fear. _'God, does every woman sound like that when she's angry?_' I pondered, thinking of my adoptive "mother".

"I still have other patients in here, Ms. Roozu," she announced stiffly.

"I'm getting out of here. Sheik, would you mind helping me walk? My stomach still hurts a bit, and I don't want to walk next to anyone that stuffy and stiff," I asked loudly, making the lady scowl, which in turn made me smirk.

Sheik nodded his head. "Where do you want to go?"

I moaned as my body fully submerged in the water, with help from one of the servants who had spotted Sheik and me on our way to the maids' quarters. My mind lingered on the familiar sight of about ten maids all crammed into the same room ("To make sure there is enough room for guests," the lady who had helped me replied when asked). Such unfairness even here…

I deduced that, wherever I was, there were far too many similarities between it and my old "home", if you could even call it that.

While I was mulling over how unfair life was, the maid was doing her best to do her job. "Do you need any help washing yourself Ms. Sasaki?" she asked me.

There was a noticeable difference between this realm and that, however, I noticed upon looking at her face. She had no bruises. Her face was clean; I could see only the slightest traces of powder on her cheeks, and that only brought a rosy hue to compensate for the slightly pale complexion of one who spends too much time indoors. And she seemed almost…content.

I almost laughed in spite of it all. What strange concept contentment was! And here, I found that it actually existed, reveled even, and not just acted as a tattered mask over a shaky, fear-struck countenance.

"No,but thanks anyway," I replied, the warm water heating my aching body and filling me with a dizzy sense of peace. I stood up weakly, refusing any help when the woman worriedly hovered her hands around my tiny form. I nearly screamed as a burning sensation trailed throughout my torso when I tried to wash my extremely tender stomach. My already shaky knees collapsed, sending me back under the water.

Tears escaped my eyes as the pale beauty walked deep into the water in which I had fallen backwards into, and dragged me back to a ledge for sitting on. "Oh, honey," she cooed sympathetically, allowing me to cry on her lap as she smoothed down my messy hair, "It's okay. Do you want some help washing?"

"Yes please," I sniffled, watching as she scooped some water into her bucket and felt the silky liquid pour over my head. I calmed down significantly as I felt her fingers gently wash out the dirt and grime—and probably, blood—that was in my hair. When she was finished, I felt another cascade fall over my head, sending the mired soap suds down to join their bright, bubbly companions.

"Eww," we chorused, looking at the now dirty water. I smiled up at her and  
>she smiled down at me. We both burst into laughter.<p>

"Call me Alain," she told me.

"Then you call me Ruzu," I responded.

I smiled. "What does it mean?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as she conditioned my hair.

She blushed. "It means 'beautiful one', but I'm not even pretty," she replied, looking down at me as if I were about to say 'You're right! You're hideous!' I laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous. You may think you're not beautiful, but you are. Blue eyes, blond hair, giant boobs... I mean, seriously! If you had a different outfit, you'd look like a princess! Besides," I told her, her eyes bright from the unexpected compliment, "looks don't always matter. It's what's on the inside, not the out. If someone can't see that, then they're too shallow and they need to see that there are some absolutely gorgeous girls out there thatcould marry a rich man and then poison him for his money.

"Then, there could be the pimply, greasy haired girl that was always talked down upon by all the snooty, pretty girls, that no one would ever know that she could be the nicest, prettiest, most gorgeous girl there ever was on the inside! And that's all because they tried to go after someone who practically has a stamp on her forehead saying 'I'm gorgeous, come screw me!' stamp!"

I didn't realize I had gone into a rant until I heard my own voice ring out so loudly that it literally echoed in the room. I clapped my hands over my mouth, sending a flurry of hastily scooped up suds flinging in all directions. I knew for certain I was going to be in trouble. I tensed for the blow…

But it never came. Instead, Alain laughed so hard that tears streamed down her face, which quickly turned as red as her rouge from lack of oxygen. I was beyond surprised. Usually raising my voice to even half my prior pitch would get me knocked halfway across the room; but a rant? I don't know where I suddenly found the guts for something like that.

But the answer would have to come at another time. Once Alain regained her composure somewhat (though for several moments, she still laughed, sputtering tidbits of my rant to herself), she rinsed my hair, then went to busy herself with straightening the room as I finished up. I quickly washed my body, drying myself off with a white, fluffy towel. But one of the comments she made to herself made me nearly drop the towel in surprise.

"I can't believe a ten-year-old said all those things."


	4. Chapter Four

Here is chapter four!

**Hello people! Sorry I took so long to update! I only have three excuses-I mean reasons *mutters* yeah… reasons…**

**1.) Writer's block**

**2.) Laziness**

**3.) School/life**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Chapter Four

"I can't believe a ten-year-old said all those things." Alain stated disbelievingly.

"I… um… I get over-emotional when I start ranting…" I trailed off sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. "Now," Alain started, "time to get dressed."

My eyes widened as the blond beauty pulled out a three-quarter sleeved emerald dress. "No," I denied immediately, "I am NOT wearing that!"Alain stepped closer to me. "No, you're not…" Alain agreed, causing my shoulders to sag and a relieved sigh escape my lips.

"At least, not until you're dry and in your quarters."

I tensed once more."No, I'm not wearing that at all. I only wear trousers," I replied stubbornly, crossing my arms against my chest. This action caused Alain to roll her eyes and mutter "children".

"You may have only worn trousers before, but this is for an important cause. You are to meet with the king to decide what you will do now since no good parent would leave their child to get stabbed in the stomach… I want you to look as good as a ten-year-old can," Alain argued, trying to convince me to wear the dress.

"I. Re .Fuse." I rejected, "Besides, it'll take like, two other people to force me into this dress." This caused Alain to smirk, an expression I didn't think I'd ever see on her face. "That can be arranged."

I pouted realizing I was probably going to lose… '_Hmmm… I won't be able to get into the dress if I'm not into the room…' _Suddenly, I made a mad dash for the door, yanking it open and running down the hall to my right… Clad only in a towel. Well, at least I have no modesty!

I quickly snatched the handle of a door to my right and yanked it open, revealing a room that looked like a Barbie doll vomited on it. The room was covered in an array of pinks, whites and purples, making me also want to vomit. This room is too girly! It's TORTUUUURRRRRRRRREEEEEE! "Wh-who are you?" A voice stuttered from the corner, causing me to freeze and then turn towards the voice.

My breath caught in my throat as I realized who this was. Her wide, baby blue eyes stared at me frightened as her small hands gripped one of the posts that held up her pink canopy, her blonde head peeking from behind it. Personally-even though we're probably the same age-the image was adorable. She was a lot smaller than most kids her age, so that was probably a big portion of the cuteness.

"I'm the girl that Sheik found," I replied, "And uh… hello, princess Zelda."

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

"So that's how you came to be in my room!" giggled Zelda, her eyes glittering with mirth.

"Yep!" I exclaimed, grinning happily.

_Knock!Knock!Knock!_

We both jumped at the unexpected noise. "Your Highness, have you seen a Gerudo-looking girl around here?" I heard a muffled, feminine voice that I realized was Alain asked through the door.

"Yes, I do. She is currently in here," Zelda replied, not mentioning that she had gotten me to actually cloth myself in a dress.

When Alain came in, her expression was beyond hilarious. Her mouth dropped and her eyebrows rose, along with her eyes, which widened almost to the size of dinner plates-although whether it was from the room's décor or the fact the Zelda got me into a dress, I didn't know.

The dress that I chose was a dark grass green that swished around the floor, black flames reaching towards my ankles. My feet were clad in simple black flats that had a bow near the middle of my feet.

"Wow! She actually got you to wear a dress!"

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**Again, sorry for taking so long. So the person that has the most review cookies right now is rose star 321. Here are the current statistics:**

**Adelphe of the Twilight: 3**

**rose star 321: 4 **

**Xilent: 1**

**ThePenandtheSword: 1**

**The Witch Alchemist: 1**

** 20: 2**

**Kiki on The Momo Tree: 1**

**Ellenar Ride: 1**

**Ranali:1**

**Diana Lilly and Isabella: 1**

**And I thank ThePenandtheSword once more for being an awesome Beta and better best friend.**


	5. Chapter Five

**I know that you are rejoicing about two chapters in one day, and how long this chapter is, but be warned, most of it is a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda in any way, shape or form.**

Chapter Five:

_Smacksmacksmacksmack_

I paced quickly, my bare feet—which Alain disapproved of, but couldn't really force me into shoes since I climbed out a window and into the tree next to it—smacking against the bare, stone floor in front of the throne room's entrance. "Roozu, his Majesty will see you now." Alain's voice rang, the melodic tone bouncing off the walls of the empty hallway.

"M'kay. Thanks, Alain." I replied, my fingers fiddling nervously with the fabric of my dress, only to clamp up and freeze as Alain grasped my hands. "It's going to be-"

However, I jerked away and fell onto the stone floor, grasping my hands tightly to my chest, my head bent into them as my body curled into a ball. "Don't hurt me..." I whimpered, a memory running through my head.

_Flashback_

"_Roozu, you need to hurry up with the cleaning! Mother will be home soon!" Amaya's voice rang up the stairs as I tried to hurriedly vacuum the monster's room until it was spotless._

"_Don't worry!" I exclaimed, letting out a relieved breath, "I just fi-"_

"_YOU BITCHES HAD BETTER GET YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASSES DOWN HERE!" A furiously angry voice slurred loudly, alerting both of us that the woman was home._

_I scrambled down the stairs, only to trip on the second one down, pain erupting in the back of my head and my tailbone as I somersaulted down more than a hundred. My forehead let out a loud 'thump' as it hit the wall, yet I still got up—albeit wobbly, due to my dizziness—and scrambled down the last staircase. "Is the house clean?" The hag snapped questioningly._

"_Yes ma'am. Every room and hallway picked up and vacuumed spotless, ma'am. Every table and shiny thing polished." I replied, lowering my eyes in "respect". "You forgot to call me ma'am, you little whore!" She snapped, smacking me across the face, which pushed me to the ground and caused black dots to litter my vision._

"_S-sorry, ma'am..." apologized, nearly screaming as I coughed up blood due to the kick she gave me. "Don't stutter!" She snapped, turning to my sister as I was left on the floor, gasping as blood dribbled down my chin._

"_Is dinner made? So help me, if my food isn't on the table, I will beat you within an inch of your life!"_

_Amaya's eyes widened in fear. "N-no, but it's al-" _

_**Crack!**_

_Amaya whimpered, tears rolling down her face as she cradled her jaw in her hands, curling up on the floor. "Amaya..." I whispered, something bubbling in my chest._

_It burned, it burned so bad it hurt. I wanted to scream—**needed** to scream, to hit something. This was the first time that my sister ever had something broken, since she was usually good. Me however... I had something broken every few months. At least I heal quickly._

_I felt an energy in me I had never felt before. I knew it wasn't anger or adrenaline, but I didn't care. "YOU BITCH!" I screamed, launching myself at the ugly hag knocking her down to the cold hard floor, punching her anywhere I could. Her face, her arms, her hands... anything._

_**Crunch!**_

_My fist connected with her nose, shattering the bone in the adult's face. It may have been a little too sadistic for a child, but it felt **good**. It made me want to do it again. I **wanted **to hear her scream. I wanted to hear her scream until she couldn't scream anymore. I wanted to do to her what she did to me._

_I wanted her to die. I wanted to kill her._

_I froze in shock. Do I really want to kill her? Do I want to kill the woman that gives us food and shelter? _But she beats you. She breaks your bones and bruises you until your so black and blue, no one would be able to see you in the dark._ A little voice whispered in the back of my mind._

_Yes. I do want to kil—no! I can't! _But she's hurt you so many times before. Why don't you return the favor?_ The voice asked convincingly. _I don't want to kill anyone_ I replied. _But-

_The voice was cut off as the adult pushed me off, noticing the pause in my assult. "You'll pay for that, you little shit!" She roared, punching my nose so hard that it let out a sickening crack._

_I screamed, not expecting the sudden attack, due to the lack of attention. I turned to the right and threw up stomach acid the pain hurt so much. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAH!" I screamed, as more pain bloomed in my left arm. The woman proceeded to break all of my fingers, waiting until I had calmed down for each one so she could break the next._

_By the end of the night, I was left to drag myself to the room I shared with Amaya, left to fix myself up, since my sister was locked in a closet. After I was done fixing myself as best as I could, I proceeded to turn into a blubbering, broken mess that had no one to come and save me from the nightmare that was my life._

_End Flashback_

I sobbed into Alain's shoulder as she held me, rubbing circles into my back as she did so. "Shh, it's okay honey, you're okay... Everything's fine, everything is going to be okay... You're safe..." She whispered, slowly calming me down. _She's going to make a nice Mom one day..._ I thought, my burning eyes closing tiredly.

"Do I still have to go to the meetin'?" I asked sleepily, my small fist coming up to rub my right eye.

Alain sighed. "Sadly, yes, you do. But right after that, I promise you will be able to go to sleep. Okay?" She replied.

"Aaaaaaaawww!" I whined. "Pinky promise?" I questioned, extending the small digit.

"Pinky promise."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"AMAYA!" I heard Ruzu shout as she ran loudly up the stairs and into our shared room.

"What?" I whined, looking up from the lap top that my friend had given me for my birthday. I was reading an awesome fanfic where a girl who looked like a freak fell into the world of Twilight Princess. It was awesome! She even knew how to use a sword!

"Guess what! Guess what I got you!" Ruzu shouted excitedly, acting like the happiest puppy anyone would ever want.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Um... a doll?" asked the girl in question.

My younger sister lightly pounded the back of my head, causing quite a few brown hairs fall annoyingly into my face. I then got up, stalked silently over to her, and wacked her over her red-haired head. "No! A video game we both know and love!" Ruzu hinted once more, ignoring the blow as I settled back onto our bed.

I glared at my sister, blowing at the hairs and then running my fingers through the soft tressses when a few stubborn ones wouldn't move. "Majora's Mask?" I asked again. "And what the hell did I tell you about hitting my head?"

She ignored the comment, acting so annoyingly hyper—like normal.

"No better!" The tan child screamed, jumping up and down. "Ocarina of Time!"

I opened her mouth to tell her to shut her annoying trap and play whatever video game she wanted to play, but the insult I had been planning on grounding out suddenly died on my lips, excitement bubbling in my chest. I've been wanting to get that game for so long! I've read fanfictions, read wikis and other articles, and even watched videos! But she _got _it! WHOOOOOOOOO!

My eyes widened, my glare and frown quickly being replaced by a look of pure joy. I launched myself off the bed and knocked us both to the floor in my major excitement.

"OW!" Ruzu shouted as she unceremoniously pushed me off of her person, as I quickly regained my usual calm composure, letting out a feigned cough in embarrassment bruised and hurt self.

"Where is it?"

"Right here."

She answered, pulling the beautifully awesome game out from behind her back.

I lunged once more, this time for the cartridge, and knocked us both over yet again. This made it Ruzu's turn to glare at me.

"Amaya," She whined, "stop knocking me down!"

_Slam!_

We both stopped whatever it is we were doing and looked fearfully at  
>the door.<p>

"GIRLS! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" our adoptive mother screamed. Looking at each other in surprise and horror,we ran down the stairs and stopped in front of the woman.

"What is it, ma'am?" We asked in unison.

"I have a checklist that I want you to complete. I also want it done by the time I get home. If not, you WILL be punished," she demanded, smiling sadistically when she said 'punished'. "I have someone coming over and I expect you to stay in your rooms for the rest of the night. After dinner, of course." She demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," we complied, bowing. Handing us the checklist, she walked out of the door and locked it.

So... First thing on the list is.…," My little sister announced somberly after a few minutes of awkward silence, "cleaning the whole freaking mansion."

After making dinner for our "Mother", Amaya and I went to bed.

3 Person POV

That night, a lone figure crept out of the T.V. The game had been left on. The person had long black cape and a hood over its head. After about ten steps toward the bed, however, the menacing slunk of the figure abruptly ended as it tripped, sending him falling face-first to the ground with a resounding thunk!

When Bob (That's what I named him) got up, he looked to the ground and found a... bouncy ball? What the hell? There goes the awesome entrance. When he got to the girl's bed, he didn't see a lump, he saw the two girls, sitting on their bed, talking. They were probably so engrossed in  
>talking that they didn't even here him. Sneaking up behind them, Bob cast a<br>spell... and just like that, they were gone.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

A loud scream echoed through the air as my eyes snapped open at the same time my arm did, a familiar dull, extremely painful large throb echoed throughout the bone in my arm, revealing that it was broken. The bone stuck out of my arm, which was leaking blood—quickly—at the moment. I screamed again as my body leaned forward, then collapsed onto another branch—this time, I was on my stomach—and stopped, as I needed to catch my breath from the blow of the wood.

I dropped once more, this time, however, my world went blurry with pain as my ankle let out a loud _crack!_ I turned, leaned over, and threw up all over the green grass, so as not to get it all over my lap—not that it would matter much, considering I already had blood, mud, twigs, and leaves all over. I just didn't want to smell like stomach acid, too.

Thick, salty tears rolled down my face as I sobbed, my whole body shaking and jolting my broken bones, making me cry harder. Eventually, I just slumped to the floor, going quiet as I accepted that I was going to die, since my body began to grow cold as black dots covered my vision.

"Hey," I heard a far-away, childish female voice mutter, "Get over here Link! There's an injured person here!"

… "...L-Lin... Link?" I questioned, my unfocused eyes looking into bright green ones. "L-Lin..k... Th-the... He-" I coughed and coughed and coughed some more, until the child had to turn me onto my side so I could throw up red sticky stuff. What is that again? I think it starts with a _B_... I know it's bad to throw it up, though.

"L-Li... nk... Th-the... H-hero?"

And then my world went black.

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**So what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Review People:**

**Sky's Sword:1**

**The Witch Alchemist:3**

** 20:1**

**Kiki on the Momo Tree: 1**

**Ellenar Ride: 2**

**Ranali: 1**

**rose star 321: 4**

**Diana Lily and Isabella: 1**

**Adelphe of the Twilight: 3**

**Xilent: 1**

**ThePenandtheSword: 1**

**Anonymous reviews: 8**

**So far, rose star 321 is in the lead! And I am a happy person because I have twenty-seven reviews, so I'm a happy person!**


End file.
